Yoshi vs spencer / transcript
day at sodor,yoshi was sneaking and hiding thomas : singing hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm. is hiding from the tree,then the rock and the second tree yoshi : I can be invisible like a ninja. henry : green engine coming through! runs yoshi : or I can be limbo as a ballerina. comes out of the tree and dance like a ballerina.and spencer runs and yoshi grabs spencer and dance. spencer : yelling HEY!!!!!!!! puts spencer down spencer : didn't anyone teach you not to come between a dinosaur and a engine,you idiot. yoshi : angrly WELL!!!!! what are you doing here? spencer : I was just destroying Henry. yoshi : happily hey.i can can destroy engines too.and I can kill you. spencer : kill me? thats why you can kill me? yoshi : evilly like.YES!!!!!! holds the knife and he'll threatening you chomp spencer spencer : NO!!!! I TAKE IT BACK!!!!! snatch the knife away from yoshi and throw it.and the knife landed on thomas thomas : OWWW!!!!!! watch where you throwin! yoshi : sorry. spencer : no no no no no.im not Been familiar to myself. yoshi : oh okay. to henry henry : I don't know which one of they retards dummer.but at the moment,they're in a dead heat. to yoshi holding the yo guy pad and search it up.and yoshi defines spencer from the yo guy laptop yoshi : wait a minute. to yoshi showing spencer himself in the yo guy laptop yoshi : you look like,Spencer. spencer : oh look.the yo Guy laptop picture of me is upside down. turns the yo guy laptop upside down spencer : see that? yoshi : oh.thats is you. spencer : that's beacause I am. yoshi : oh.spencer engines are kind of mean. spencer : they most serntenly are. hand named 40’s Wilton fudco from the adventure of gamers came 40’s adventrue hand : give me that back. the yo guy laptop away and walks away spencer : but I'm evil.which is why I can be mean. yoshi : no your not. spencer : yes I am.and I'm not mean.im evil.which this mean I'll will become nice Now. yoshi : whatever. spencer : now.if you'll excuse me,henry must die. cames henry : hey you,two.here was the deal. yoshi : uh.yeah? henry : mr.dinosaur.the best way to find an engine,is you find an train.you find an engine,you find an,train. Yoshi : and you're an train? henry : yes I am. yoshi : his head faster hold on! Hold on! ' 'to yoshi yoshi : if your an train,then you must be-''' '''to henry henry : an engine. fighting bell ding sound henry : and he have a Winner! to henry,yoshi and spencer yoshi : evilly heh-heh-heh! henry : now beigin some with. chases spencer spencer : scared STAW AWAY FROM ME! AAAAHHHH! Gordon : whats going on. yoshi : out of my way! gordon : woah. spencer : MUST HIDE! dives in the water yoshi : Spencer!!!! Where are you,ya big creep! runs spencer : in water that was close. jumping jellyfish from the return to pingas 2 came to spencer spencer : shoo jellyfish.go and kill the nightguard. stinging spencer spencer : OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! comes out of the water spencer : you guys aren't so tough.when your out of the water. came eggman : SNOOPING AS USUAL I SEE! ' 'blast spencer spencer : AAAAHHHH!!! runs eggman : I hate that engine. runs Eggman : and the hedgehog too! with yoshi and henry Henry : oh this is great.yoshi and I where best pals. yoshi : you said it green shot. to spender spencer : grumpy oh this awful.this is terrible.infact,down binoculars this is not good at all.think spencer think. to yoshi and henry henry : just the two of us. came in his barber outfit spencer : hey there polkaman.how about a free haircut.you look like you use a new do. yoshi : okay. henry : well.you gotta give him credit for creativity. sits on the barber seat spencer : my my.you mean this you go hunting in this getup? You couldn't catch a cold looking like that. shave yoshi'a forehead and then turn yoshi's skin shaving into a hair do spencer : look at you.you're the king. yoshi : but I-''' '''shaves yoshi spencer : evilly Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! screams henry : OH MY GOD! I gotta stop him! holds the buzzer and shaves spencer spencer : OW OW OW OW! OW! panting yoshi : WHAT the. to Coatless spencer and henry henry : take this! shaves spencer face and spencer scream Spencer : oh hell god! Yoshi : HEY! WAIT A SECOND! angrly that's a scam! Which means your gonna kill me! spencer : no I'm not.im giving free haircuts to everybody. henry : oh no.dont lie. yoshi : you miss the spot. spencer : oh. shave his little shed of coat spencer : gotta go seeya. walks away naked henry : I'll get your pelt. yoshi : okay,get me one.im hairless. gives yoshi's pelt to yoshi yoshi : okay thanks don't look at me. walks away henry : this is bad. card says day 2 spencer : He-He-He-He. sets up a cage and spencer sneaks away henry : what a beautiful day. and Henry says the cage yoshi : SSSSSS- SpUUUUUH- SPUUUhUUUUAH- Uh. henry : yoshi! It saids spencer! It's spencer on the sign! yoshi : what does? henry : I don't know. yoshi : spencer? Where are you spencer? Yoshi coming to murder you? henry : he's must be out. spencer : huh? walks up to the cage and getting inside of it spencer : I'm not out,twin bastards! ' 'shakes the cage spencer : what's wrong with this crazy trap! door locked in the cage spencer : darn. yoshi : yeah! henry : it seems to work just fine,spencer. yoshi : haha.now I'm gonna murder you. opens the door and spencer comes out spencer : uh..... puts on the glasses and a moustache spencer : I'm not,spencer. yoshi : I was thinking you were spencer. spencer : no,problem. walks away henry: get him. jumps on spencer and sniff him yoshi : angrly HEY! HOLD ON! sniffs spencer yoshi : I KNEW IT! YOU ARE SPENCER! spencer : YUCK! enough with the cold nose! push yoshi off him spencer : I'm not spencer! I'm diesel's evil twin brother! henry : this is gotta get weird. Time for me to blow this pop stand. yoshi : go destroy him. henry : prepare for murder. wear Boxing gloves spencer : angirly DON'T MAKE ME BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!!! henry : then do it,spencer. Spencer : THAT'S IT!!!!! Henry : screaming AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! beating Henry up yoshi : oh man. to Henry and Spencer fighting showing 3 sprites of the fighting cloud hiding them yoshi : that's gonna leave a mark. card says day 3 henry : this is the worst fight he ever had. yoshi : tell me about it. thomas : hey,henry.hows my roomate doing? to Henry with a black eye thomas : what happened to you? henry : I got beat up by Spencer. to Thomas,yoshi and henry thomas : oh no! Spencer is the bad guy! He is going to destroy us! yoshi : we gotta do something! henry : like what? thomas : start a race. yoshi : Mario kart race! happily my favorite! henry : GOOD IDEA! All we have to do is to challenge Spencer for a race contest and we'll beat him. thomas : yes!!! It will be easy. card says midnight thomas : allright guys.lets build a car. henry : okay. card says music montage yoshi : here we go! to yoshi to the car constructor and yoshi can build the transportation into a race car card says day 4 thomas : well guys.we made a car. henry : it's on. puts on the motorcycle helmet,Henry puts on the goggles and Thomas puts on the scarf yoshi : let's do this. and Thomas gets in the car and starts it.and the cars drives thomas : oh yeah! meanwhile spencer : I can't believe they call me the bad guy. car came back and it was yoshi,Thomas and Henry in it yoshi : if it isnt spencer. spencer : you got me.im spencer. henry : told Ya. thomas : I dare ya in a race compilation. spencer : on its on. card says in the race crowd : cheering Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! henry : ready to die? spencer : you will die first! race referee : on your mart.get set.drive!!! and team yoshi's car are off! Spencer and team yoshi's car against each other spencer : evilly HA-HA! thomas : how much fast to go to the finish line? yoshi : I don't' know? OH MY GOD! I got a mystery block Streigt ahead! henry : does it give use superpowers. thomas : let's find out. team yoshi car hits the block and it's got a koopa shell yoshi : koopa shell.sweet let's kill him. throws the shell at Spencer.and Spencer got knocked by shell spencer : watch it fools! henry : this is Mario kart! Spencer : I'll give you Mario kart! holds a blaster and shoots at team yoshi car thomas,henry and yoshi : WOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! thomas : do something!!!!! yoshi : I'm trying. picks up a egg it's my egg.ill throw it! throws the egg at spencer spencer : what the? got knocked by the eggs and fell off the road NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! henry : we got him now. thomas : I see a triangle block uphead! yoshi : let's bounce on it. henry : but our car will smash it! It look like one of those bouncing triangle blocks from super Mario world straight ahead! thomas : heading straight for block! yoshi car bounce on triangle block and team yoshi car flying hangliter coming out of the team yoshi car yoshi : we're flying! henry : this is so fun. thomas : Spencer is back! And he has a hanglither! to spencer flying on his hangliter spencer : evilly Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! to the team yoshi car henry : hes gonna destroy us oh my god! blast team yoshi car with a blaster thomas,henry and yoshi : screaming AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! henry : what are we gonna do!!!!! Thomas : the bomb here's the bomb! bomb at spencer explodes and spencer gonna crash spencer : nooooo!!!!!!! henry : we did it! yoshi : we're gonna land on ground. yoshi car land on ground thomas : we're at the finish line. yoshi car went to the finish line announcer : and the winner is team yoshi! thomas : we win! race referee : here's your reward the trophy Thomas : don't want the trophy.i want a weponds. race referee : I don't rewards weapons. yoshi : okay. Spencer : you fools! to spencer spencer : you're gonna die first! yoshi : no! You're gonna die first! an axe spencer : watch out! It's the dinosaur hunting kid! yoshi : there's no such thing as dinosauraea huntinna,uh,dinosusidina-''' '''looks at gage tracey yoshi : wha? spencer : what's it doing? yoshi : it's hunting. spencer : they hunt.AND THEY ATTACK. yoshi : scared ATTTACK!? gage : hi. screams like toon yoshi's voice from super Mario world ghost r us.and yoshi runs gage : hey I'm here. spencer : you know,its a rare encashion when I canout anybody. henry : you won't get away with this! runs thomas : AAAAAAAHhHHHH!!!!!! runs spencer : looks like I am the winner. gage : well.i guess it's just you and mean spencer. spencer : that's right,little boy.just you and me. gage : heheh. puts on the dinosaur mask gage : roar roar roar! spencer : scared IT'S A DINOSAUR! screams and run gage : sometimes.i really think that I don't desserve to have this much fun. walks away end Category:Episode transcript